1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to random access players, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for generating and modifying a play list of a random access player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random access players have become a popular audio and video system component. These players, which include Compact Disc (CD), Mini Disc, and Digital Versatile Disc players, have the capability to generate audio and video from digital information contained on a recording medium (e.g. a disk that is written (recorded) and read by light, also referred to as an optical disc). Generally, the digital information is stored on the recording medium in tracks, which are continuous streams of bits, recorded one after the other. The tracks can be used to form a collection of interrelated data (i.e., a data set) that are used to create an information set that defines a particular audio or video segment (e.g., a movie or a song).
Random access players are capable of reproducing sounds or images in a sequence other than the order that the tracks are organized on the disc, i.e. the information sets contained on a disc may be randomly accessed. This provides the capability to select those tracks that a user would like to hear or see and skip those that are not desired.
A feature of random access players that has gained popularity is the play list function. This function allows an individual to generate, store and subsequently alter a personalized order in which the player is to reproduce the tracks. While a play list provides a convenient means by which an individual may tailor the sequencing of audio or video information sets for maximum listening or viewing enjoyment, there are some difficulties and disadvantages associated with play list creation and modification.
Prior to the present invention, the creation or modification of a play list involved entering a dedicated programming mode that inherently terminated or at least interrupted player generation of sounds or images. In addition, the user was required to use a system display in order to make a selection (e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD) that shows a numerical reference for each disc record). Furthermore, prior to the present invention, a user was required to manipulate a complex array of play list interface controls.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and methodology that provides a play list for a random access player that does not require user activation of a dedicated programming mode which inhibits or halts audio or video generation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method that allows generation and manipulation of a play list with a simplistic arrangement of interface controls utilizing audio output of the player. Furthermore, additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.